James 'Joker Potter
by Wingd knight
Summary: James Potter is alive, but not whole. Watch as a deranged James Potter returns to England and leaves his own mark upon the Wizarding World. (Summery and rating will change at some point, its better than it sounds... I think. Just read the first chapter and you tell me.)
1. Chapter 1-- The Joker's past returns

**I wanted to get something posted today, so I did this. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Commissioner James Gordon gazed out the corners of his eyes at his current companions. On his right was his longtime partner and somewhat friend Batman, the Dark Knight, a powerfully built man standing at six-two. Dressed in his iconic black and dark grey armored bat motif suit complete with flowing cape, Batman was seen as one of- if not the- most dangerous man on Earth, along with one of its greatest heroes.

However, it was the man on his other side that currently held his interest.

A young man, no older than fifteen or sixteen with raven black hair that looked as if it had never been brushed in the teen's life and bright green eyes hidden behind stylish rectangular glasses and an inflamed thunderbolt scar on his forehead, he wasn't someone most would look twice at what with his slight build, baggy high-end clothes and rather average height of five-nine the teen who had introduced himself as Hadrian 'Harry' Potter wasn't what most would call impressive. So why did such a man currently hold the commissioner's interest? The answer to that lay in where they currently were, and why they were there.

The three of them were walking down the halls of the infamous Arkham Asylum, a mad house filled with many of the most deranged sociopaths the world over. One would wonder what possible purpose brought young Harry Potter to request visitation privileges to meet with one of its inmates- let alone which one in particular he wanted to see.

"Are you sure you want to do this son?" The Gordon asked the teen, "Joker is crazy even by this place's standards, even a controlled meeting like this won't be very safe." He continued, trying to convince the boy to back down from his objective of talking to the Clown Prince of Crime.

"If you truly were so concerned about safety, our meeting wouldn't be held in the main courtyard with most of the inmates and several news crews in attendance." Harry said dryly in his natural British accent.

"If you didn't want so much attention, be subtler next time." The Dark Knight grunted from Gordon's other side, "Half the police force knew about this by the time you left the station and when word got to Arkham and the press they all demanded to be there to see what you could possibly want with the Joker." Batman told him.

Potter scowled, "Had I known that the rumors of the police and city officials being so corrupt were true I would have simply waited until he broke out, at least then there would be some semblance of privacy when we talked."

The commissioner winced slightly at the younger man's words, he knew better than even the Bat how corrupt his force was and felt both intense shame and some sick pride at his title of the One Good Cop of Gotham.

"Unfortunately I don't think that was ever an option." Gordon spoke up, "Other than Harley Quinn and Batman, no one actively seeks out the Joker- he's simply too dangerous and unpredictable. If anyone even caught a _glimpse_ of you two talking the whole conversation would be all over the world within the hour."

"Which brings up the question of _why_ you want to talk to Joker." Batman cut in, his tone betraying his unasked questions ' _who the Hell are you? And what do you gain from this?'_

"I already told you, I just want to give him a message." Harry told them.

"But you never told us what the message was." Batman deadpanned.

"If you wait about five minutes you'll find out." The teen told him earning another growl from the caped crusader. The boy had been checked several times since he first showed up at the Gotham Police Station three days ago and twice more before he was let into the asylum to make sure he didn't have anything that he could give to the Joker or any other inmate that would help them escape or contact outside sources. Couldn't be to carful with supervillains after all.

Thankfully before the argument could escalate the trio came upon a closed set of thick metal doors flanked by two armed guards that lead into Arkham's inner courtyard where the meeting- though at this point it was more like a public conference- would take place.

Stepping through the portal, they emerged into the courtyard which was currently lined on one side by several news stations and reporters and dangerous convicts under heavily armed guard on the other, in the center of the rectangular yard was a small table and two chairs, obviously set out for Joker and his visitor.

Glancing around, Harry was able to pick out several faces that he recognized even without prompt. On the journalist's side there was Vicki Vale of Gotham, along with Lois Lane and Clark Kent of Metropolis. Over on the convicts' side he was able to pick out the crime lord Penguin, his mother's green skinned lookalike Poison Ivy, and Joker's supposed lover Harley Quinn. Guess it was true that _everyone_ was curious about who would be crazy enough to seek out the Joker after all.

Batman and Gordon moved to the side to help the asylum's guards keep the inmates in check while Harry walked forward to take his seat at the small metal table in the center of the room. Already he could hear his unwanted audience talking amongst themselves, questioning why the Joker's mysterious visitor was a mere teenager. Harry's eye twitched. He hated gossips.

The yard's other door opened, revealing another group of guards accompanied by the Boy Wonder himself, Robin, and behind them the man he had come to see.

Joker was a man in his mid-thirties dressed in a strait jacket, with acid green hair, matching eyes, pale skin, and numerous tattoos around his body, including one that read 'damaged' on his forehead ( **Suicide Squad appearance- but not personality).** Damaged indeed.

"Now isn't this just the greatest of days?!" The clown proclaimed, "Someone finally sees my jokes for the greatness they are! Now where is the little fan…boy." Joker trailed off after seeing the teen waiting for him, eyes widening. For a moment neither of them moved staring at each other in silence. Joker turned around "Take me back to my cell." He demanded of the guards, his usual insanity absent from his face and voice, "I have nothing to say to him." He said confusing everyone in the yard. Who was this teenager, to make the Joker turn his back and wish to leave at the mere sight of him?

"Go take your seat, Clown." One of the guards told him, "You agreed to the damn meeting, and I'm not getting paid enough to put up with your crap."

Joker just glared.

Then snorted, "Fine, I'll just kill you next." The maniac told him as he turned and made his way over to the other seat provided. Pulling the chair back with his foot, the green haired man plopped down on the cold metal seat, leveling his most unsettling glare at his visitor. The teen didn't even flinch.

"What do you want Harry." Joker asked him, shocking many that the two apparently knew one another.

"Good to see you too." The teen grumbled, "I'm here because I thought you should get these." He told the man taking out two thick envelopes with a wax seals and passing them over to the bound man.

Joker just stared at it, "What the hell is it?" he asked, "In case you didn't see it, my current wardrobe makes reading your fan mail a little tricky." He mocked.

Harry was not amused, "It's a notice and summons about the funeral and will reading of Sirius Orion Black."

Joker's eyes widened, "Siri's dead?" He whispered.

Harry nodded solemnly, "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him two weeks ago." He told the older man, "He never got the chance to change his will before Pettigrew framed him after you 'died'."

" _WHAT!?"_ Joker screamed causing those listening in confusion to jump, "Wormtail framed Padfoot?! What the fucking hell happened?!" He demanded.

"Padfoot thought you were dead and chased down Wormtail, who cut off his finger, blew a gas line and ran away like the coward he is. The authorities showed up, saw Sirius laughing like you do now and… the rest is history." Harry explained with a shrug, but anyone could see the sadness in the teenager's eyes when he talked about the man.

Joker just slumped back in his chair looking almost… defeated.

Seeing the Jester of Genocide like that, Harley couldn't help but speak up, "Puddin'?" She called down to her lover, "W-who's Padfoot?" She asked the mad clown.

For a moment, it didn't seem like Joker had heard the gymnast- to lost in his own head but after several seconds he managed an answer, "He… He was my brother in all but blood." Joker whispered once more to the shock of all who heard him. They had never seen the Joker look so… human before.

Joker looked down at the envelopes in silence for almost a minute before speaking again, "How did you even know I was alive?" He asked quietly, "I made sure I was declared dead, fake body for the funeral and everything."

"Say what you want about Gringotts, but they keep impeccable records for all their account holders." He told the man, "You used a withdraw from a sub vault to pay for your ticket out of England. The withdraw was made three hours after the time you reportedly died. After seeing that I checked the graves of the only two people who had access to it, your decoy was pretty obvious to anyone who bothered to actually look at the damn thing for more than ten seconds."

Joker chuckled at that, "You have Lily's brains, you know that?" He asked him.

"So I'm told." Harry agreed, "Speaking of Lily." He continued casting a glance at the convicts' side of the room, "Your dislike for Poison Ivy is well known, is it because the gossip of her trying to steal your bangtoy is true… or is it because she looks like your wife?"

" _WIFE!?"_ Screeched, "You're married!? What the fuck Puddin'?!" The crazed woman demanded, "After everything we've been through you go and-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Harley." The Joker spat not bothering to face his girlfriend, "My _ex_ wife has been dead for over a decade, and I met you long after she kicked the bucket." He growled, "And you- you little shit- what right do you have to bring Lily into this?" He demanded.

Harry just stared at the man, "Thank you for answering my question James- or do you prefer Joker? Or Prongs?"

"James is dead, and now that Padfoot is gone Prongs might as well be too. I'm the Joker kid, get used to it." The Clown spat at him.

The two men stared at each other for several seconds in silence before the younger smirked and told him, "We'll see about that." And with those words he stood up from his chair, his message delivered and ready to leave. "At least try to attend the will reading will you? If you don't Malfoy has highest rights to whatever he left you and I _really_ can't stand that bastard."

Joker glared at the teen but nodded all the same. "I guess I should say it was nice seeing you… but then I'd be lying, and I've done enough of that for the past few years to deserve a break from it."

Harry's eyes softened as he gave the madman one last look, "Right back at you… dad."

* * *

 **What to say here... I like the Joker (my favorite villain of all time) I like crossovers that make the Harry Potter world look stupid in some way or another, and I thought it was time James Potter got some freaking screen time where he isn't an ass or pushed to the far side. The result? James got tortured Longbottom style, went batshit, became the Joker and is now getting set up to return to the Wizarding World to kick some ass.**

 **If you like the idea, please follow, favorite, REVIEW, and I'll be sure to continue it. If not, I'll set it up for adoption and see if anyone can do better.**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	2. Chapter 2-- Leaving Gotham

**Shorter than what I usually like to post, but my first day of school is tomorrow and I wanted to get something posted, and since so many of you all wanted to see this updated for so long, I figured why not?**

* * *

Arkham was is an uproar, not five minutes ago the green eyed teenager who was apparently the Joker's freaking _son_ had left the conference hall. And wasn't that something, the fucking Joker had a kid! And was even married at one point too! If they were being honest most of them never thought the Joker had a point in his life where he wasn't, well, the Joker. To find out that the famed Clown Prince of Crime had once been part of what sounded like a typical family was… weird to say the least.

"Did you know anything about this Harley?" Palma Isley, better known as Poison Ivy asked her friend.

"No…" The blonde whispered, shocked and a little hurt, "I never knew Puddin had a kid, or an ex either." Then she got angry, "What the fuck Puddin!" She yelled over the noise of the other inmates and reporters in the room down to the green haired man, who hadn't looked away from the envelope his son had set on the table since said son had left, "Why didn't you tell me you had a fucking brat?!"

"Be _quite_ Harley." The Joker snapped, making everyone in the room stop speaking at once. It was not his words that shocked them, after all such a phrase was all too common coming from the clown's mouth. No, it was not his words, but his tone that shocked them. There was no madness in it, no rage or insanity, it sounded like… like a parent defending their child. For some reason those who heard him couldn't help but feel that this was far more terrifying.

Joker sighed, eyes never leaving the paper in front of him, "We'll talk about this latter Harleen." Jaws dropped all around, did the Joker just..? "But for now," looking up the mass murderer met the Bat's eyes, "You won't need to worry about me for the rest of the summer Batman. I have more important thing to do than indulge in our little game for a while."

Before the Dark Knight could reply to his enemy's words the man stood up, grabbed the letter and walked back to the door leading to his cell.

"Wait, when did he get out of the straight jacket?" A Clark Kent asked the still silent room.

Before anyone could answer another shout was heard, "What the-! He's gone!" A guard yelled, "Joker escaped again!"

* * *

That night the roughs of Gotham sat in their cells the quietest they had ever been during their stays in Arkham thinking over what they had learned that day. The Joker, the most mentally screwed nutcase among them was apparently a widow who had faked his death, abandoned his son, and was from _England_ of all places. Who'd a thunk?

From her cell across from her friend's Poison Ivy watched as Harley Quinn hugged her knees to her chest and burried her face in the between them obviously upset about what had happened.

"Harley?" Ivy called out to the blond breaking the silence that had plagued the villains and gaining their attention, "Harley are you… Okay?" The red head asked weakly knowing her friend was far from 'okay' but not knowing what else to say.

For a moment the jester was silent and the inmates began to think that the she was going to simply spend the night sulking without a word before she finally lifted her head.

"Okay?" Harley asked. "Am I okay?! No Ivy I'm not! That bastard has a fucking _brat_ that he never bothered to fucking _tell_ me about, a fucking _wife_ that he never even _mentioned_ and now he's who knows where and who knows if the bastard's ever even coming _back!"_ She snarled her fury nearly tangible in her words.

Ivy took her friend's words in stride well used to her rants concerning the Jester of Genocide. "Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again you're better off without the shit stain." The plant woman told the blond.

"If I didn't know any better Isley I would think that you were trying to steal my woman." A voice broke in startling all who heard it.

From the shadows a figure came forth revealing a man in his thirties with messy black hair and wearing dark dress pants, a sharply pressed white button up shirt and obsidian rimmed square glasses. His skin was a healthy pale tone free of blemishes and his face set into an angry scowl.

Harvey Dent being the closest to where the man had emerged was the first to recognize him, "Holy shit," he whispered, his shocked voice carrying across the cell block, "Joker? Is that really you?" He asked the man who stood outside his cell.

The brown eyed man gave the scared former judge a brief glance before turning back to face Ivy's cell. "Of course it's me you ugly fuck. What, did you lose half your brain along with your face?" He taunted.

Dent just grunted in reply, "Yeah it's you."

While the rest of her fellow inmates were recovering from their shock Harley smashed her fists against the bullet proof glass of her cell and snarled at the man, "Oh so _now_ I'm your girl you lying bastard?! What about your baby mama huh?!" She demanded.

Joker's head snapped over to his… lover, his face betraying his anger at her words. "What part of me telling you that my _ex-_ wife is _long dead_ did you not understand?" He snarled back.

Usually Harley would back down at this point, her lover's wrath never something she willingly brought on, but not today. Today she was far too angry herself to back down from the clown's own. "If she's so long gone why is it that the first time I ever here about the bitch is from your _brat_ that you also never bothered to _fucking mention!?"_ She demanded, "What else haven't you told me you fucking asshole huh? You got a little bitch to go along with your son?" She yelled at the man.

His scowl deepening the Joker stalked over to his former phycologist's cell, slamming his own fist onto the glass in his rage. "I never mentioned Lily _Harleen_ , because you never _asked_ about who I was before I met the Bat, only about why I hated him, what our next plan was, if I wanted to _ride my Harley."_ He ranted, "But if you're so interested _now_ about who I was then let me tell you you fucking whore." He spat.

"I was born James Potter, heir to the noble house of Potter and its fortunes, my parents died when I was eighteen less than two months after I finished school, I married my school years sweetheart Lily Evens a year later when we were nineteen, when she was twenty we conceived a child- the boy that came here today- a year after he was born a racist fuck that went by Voldemort broke into our home and tortured me before leaving me for dead and going after my wife. He killed her and tried to kill my son but ended up blowing off his own face when he fucked up. I was a broken man, my mind was warped by what Voldemort had done to me, my love was dead and one of my closest friends was revealed to be a traitor. I knew I was in no shape to raise a child so I faked my death and ran, trusting Padfoot to take care of my child in my stead. I came here, to Gotham, to start anew as the broken husk of a man I had become, I cast aside all that I once was, my names, my family, my titles… I became the Joker, giving myself a new face, a new mask to hide behind as I ran like a god damned coward from my past." Joker- James looked away from the blonde's eyes, unable to continue to meet her wide eyed gaze.

"… I thought it was all behind me." He admited, "I never thought I'd see anyone from that time again, that I had buried that life with my first love all those years ago. I thought my son was better off without me…" He nearly cried, "I was wrong" He whispered, "So very wrong."

"Puddin, no, _James_ " Harley- Har _leen_ whispered, "You can't run from your past forever." She told him, "You have to face it, come to terms with who you were then, and who you are now."

"… I know that." He said, looking up to meet her eyes again, "Why do you think I'm here now? You're coming with me." He told her. "Now let's get you out of here, we got shit to do." He smirked, breaking the electronic lock on her cell and setting off the building's alarms. "You too Greenie!" Joker called over to Ivy, "I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like me, but we might need some backup and your face might be usable for a good prank or two while I'm dealing with the fucktards back home!" He cheered breaking open the plant woman's cell as he did Harley's.

"As for the rest of your ugly shits!" He called out to the now screaming inmates of the Asylum, "If you're lucky I'll come back for you shit heads when I feel like stirring up some chaos! But for now! You can all keep Guano-man busy while the girls and I are gone!" He yelled earning a chorus of cheers in response.

Joker nodded, pleased with his kin in madness' responses. "Oh and Harley." The man said turning to face the recently freed woman, "Don't call me James. I told you, it's Joker. HAHAHAH!"

* * *

Outside the now blaring Asylum grounds Harry Potter smirked as he watched the guards make their way into the depths of the prisoner cell block. It looked like his father had been worth the effort he put in finding him. Just as he knew he would be.

* * *

 **Like I said not as long as I'd like, but you have no idea how hard writing this fic is, I really like the DC universe so I always feel I'm doing its characters an injustice (HA!) when I write about it.**

 **Anyway, hope you all like it, be sure to tell me what you think and stay tuned because I plan on giving this fic some more attention from now on!**

 **Oh and tell me if you think I should include any other DC characters. I'm placing this in the time-frame where Dick Grayson is just starting to out grow the Robin mantel to he's around 16 along with Harry and Barbara's around 18 and Bruce is... thirty something I guess. I'm thinking about using Barbara as a love interest for Harry as she's one of my favorites, but I'm a big Dick (my absolute favorite comic character)/Babs shipper so I can't decide. What do you guys think?**


End file.
